


Anything kitten wants.

by persephoneregina



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bot Kim Youngjo, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom Kim Youngjo, Established Relationship, Finger Fucking, Finger Sucking, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Kim Hongjoong, Top Kim Hongjoong, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneregina/pseuds/persephoneregina
Summary: "Careful..." Youngjo mutters, stuttering on each syllable."But why? We don't like careful, now, do we?" Hongjoong retaliates, making sure to make eye contact with him, to better tease him.He knows what Youngjo likes... And he can't wait to put on a show for him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	Anything kitten wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't know how any of this came out of me.  
> At this point I probably have lost all control of my brain, but if you know me then that's nothing new.  
> I honestly just wanted to fuck around with this ship a bit, no biggie, plus it's my VERY!!!!! FIRST!!!!! 100%!!!!!! SMUT!!!!! FIC!!!!!! EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> So...yeah. That's it.  
> I just had fun writing it, and if you'll have fun reading it, IDK, leave me kudos or a comment because I'm honestly scared shitless and probably this sucks and my life is a huge mistake.  
> All I know is I was feeling the mood and went with the flow.  
> As always, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/persefoneregina); if you'd like to follow me and be updated on my future works and projects!  
> Love you all!!!

# Anything kitten wants

# 

“Got you a present -Youngjo says, walking in Hongjoong’s study, without even introducing himself, slowly waving his hips and lifting his shirt- Aren’t you curious? Not even a teensy tiny bit?”

“Don’t we knock anymore?” Hongjoong replies, without taking his eyes off the pc screen.

“How harsh of you, kitten.” Youngjo sweetly whispers in his ear, pressing his hands on Hongjoong’s stiff shoulders and placing a trail of kisses around his lobe.

He whimpers.

When he turns around on his chair, Hongjoong’s jaw drops at the sight of his boyfriend.

His face is right in front of his smooth, bare waist, and there’s a Tudor rose hanging from the zipper of his jeans.

“W...What is this?” He mutters, mouth watering and eyes wide opened.

“Well, you know how you scold me about never being romantic...” Youngjo smugly says, smiling.

Hongjoong bursts out in a high pitched laughter, then raises a brow and slips his small fingers under the bar tacks of his jeans, pulling him closer with a wink.

"How galliant of you." He observes, smirking, as his eyes travel from Youngjo's face to the rose a few times.

"Now, let me just pick this beautiful flower -Hongjoong murmurs, as he delicately plucks away the rose and places it to rest on his desk- and see if there's something else flourishing underneath..."

His lustful words light up a fire in his loins that makes him thrust forward.

Youngjo closes his eyes as soon as he feels the cold tip of Hongjoong's hands fumble with the buttonhole and eventually succeding in unbuttoning his jeans. 

He lets out a sigh of both excitement and relief, as soon as his painful erection gets released from the fabric's grasp, and shivers at the warmth of Hongjoong's breath caressing his through his underwear. 

When he starts trailing wet kisses all over his still covered up shaft, a jolt of electricity runs down his spine. Youngjo moans and brings his right hand to the back of Hongjoong's neck to caress his skin, while he runs up his fingers to gently brush through his soft, smooth hair.

"Feels good?" Hongjoong asks with honey coated voice, clearly aware of the answer, but nonetheless willing to tease.

"Mh-hm"

Youngjo would like to give a more articulated answer, but words die down in his throat, which becomes as dry as the desert when, eventually, Hongjoong pulls down his underwear and teasingly starts to run his tongue down his groin.

He feels his warm cheeks occasionally rub against his hard cock and his long nails dig into the flesh of his hips.

"Careful..." Youngjo mutters, stuttering on each syllable.

"But why? We don't like _careful_ , now, do we?" Hongjoong retaliates, making sure to make eye contact with him, to better tease him.

He knows what Youngjo likes... And he can't wait to put on a show for him.

So, he slowly, lustfully puts two fingers in his mouth and makes sure to suck on them as sloppily as he can, drooling over them and all the way down to his chin.

Then, he reaches for Youngjo's hole and ever so slightly starts to trace its outline with his wet fingers.

Youngjo tightens his grasp around Hongjoong's hair, while his cock twitches with eagerness, a single, crystal clear, drop of precum shining on its tip like a crown's diamond.

Hongjoong smiles at his arousement and opens up his mouth, ecstatic, as he slides in his middle finger, trying to take in his eyes every single expression rising on Youngj's face.

Gradually, sluggishly, he starts to finger him: he is slow, but relentless, and takes in all the possible pleasure in the world at the sight of Youngjo squirming under his touch. 

He loves to watch him getting all flushed and worked up, biting his lips and scrunching his eyes.

Even more so, he loves to be the cause to that. Youngjo moans and purrs with relish when a second finger slips inside of him and Hongjoong's pace increases.

"You look so pretty right now, love, so pretty, and you're so, so tight and warm... You're such a beauty, the most beautiful flower opening up for me."

Then, with an ill-concealed pleasure, Hongjoong licks along all of his impressively long, hard shaft, wet with precum dripping from its tip.

Youngjo could fall to his knees right here and now.

He has always been weak for the way Hongjoong savours him, like he's the most delicious thing he's ever had in his mouth.

Youngjo has no idea of how right he is.

"Kitten... _please_..." Youngjo whines, needier than ever, crumbling under the overpowering way Hongjoong is stretching and finger fucking him.

"What can kitten do for you, sir? How can kitten please you?" Hongjoong's voice is now so incredibly sweet and almost chanting.

But Youngjo can't voice his thoughts, so he just rocks his hips against Hongjoong's face, eager, and emits a sunken roar.

Hongjoong mewls, looking for his cock with his soft, warm mouth, and sucks it in, carefully slapping it with tiny, kitten licks with the tip of its tongue, before getting down on him.

He tastes salty and sweet at the same time.

Hongjoong starts to blow him, carefully pacing his mouth with the thrusts of his fingers, going down on Youngjo deeper and faster, until he almost chokes on his throbbing, twitching dick.

At the lovely sound of Hongjoong sucking him and at the sight of his eyes getting glassy and tearing up, Youngjo loses it. He wraps his fingers tighter around his locks and pushes him closer to deepthroat him, letting him pull out to take a gasp of air, only to have him getting down on him again, those swollen, wet, pink lips struggling to take his girth in and pressing around it, while his toungue laps at its sides and indulges around the tip with muffled moans.

Ah, Youngjo loves to make him moan.

And Hongjoong loves to please him, like his life depends on it, worshipping him with all the dedication and the need and the attention he can humanly muster. 

Every single moan, whimper, gasp slipping out of Youngjo's mouth gets him off more than anything else.

Hongjoong is a good kitten.

Good kittens love to please.

Fully stretched, Hongjoong's fingers hitting on his prostate, and high on the whiny, wet, choking sounds coming out of his pretty mouth, Youngjo's mind goes blank the moment he feels Hongjoong tickle his slit with his tongue.

When he cums, he cums in hot, thick waves, that clash against Hongjoong’s palate, which he sonorously swallows with a pleased sound, but without letting go of his sweet hold around him just yet, rather nestling his cock in his mouth for a little longer, almost cuddling it.

Youngjo gasps, feeling his whole body tingle after the powerful orgasm which has just shook him, and his hand goes back to gently cuddling Hongjoong’s head, while he cleans up his glazed chin with the other one.

He sucks it in his mouth, pleasantly tasting it.

“Delightful.” Youngjo whispers, leaning down to meet Hongjoong’s lips in a wet, sloppy, loud kiss.

“What a delightful, adorable, pretty kitten I have. You deserve all the roses and all the kisses and anything else your heart might desire.”

Hongjoong giggles and wiggles on his chair, rejoicing at the praises.

He stands up, letting Youngjo pull him into his embrace and kiss him more, playfully nibbling on his reddened lips.

“Then maybe... -Hongjoong says, with his baby voice- Could I have a little prize?” His eyes grow wide and sparkly as Youngjo smiles and nuzzles their noses together.

“Anything you want, _pretty_.” Youngjo answers, endeared, while mindlessly placing a thread of pecks along the curve of his earlobe.

“I want to fuck you so, so, bad, love.” Hongjoong begs, with puppy eyes and a cute pout on his face.

Youngjo sinks his face in the crook of his neck,deeply roaring and biting Hongjoong’s soft flesh,before pulling apart from him and bending down on his desk.

“As I said -Youngjo tells, turning around his head to look at an enticed Hongjoong busy biting his lip-  _ Anything you want _ .”


End file.
